Input devices such as a controller, a mouse, a touchpad, a pointing stick, a touchscreen, a joy stick, and a trackball, among others, may be used to control the movement of on-screen position identifiers such as pointers. Further, input devices may be used to move objects on the screen, or perform other selection and positional processes with regard to objects displayed on a display device. For example, a controller may be used to manipulate the position, location, and perspective of a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) object in a computer-aided design (CAD) program in up to six degrees of freedom.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.